DBZMarvel: Viaje a Namek
by ocnarf
Summary: Luego de la batalla en la Tierra con los saiyajin, nuestros heroes irán a un viaje al planeta Namek. ¿Pero podrán sobrevivir a uno de los retos mas grandes del universo entero?
1. Chapter 1

DBZ/Marvel:Viaje a Namek

Los personajes de Marvel y DBZ no me pertenecen.

Nota: pensaron que me había olvidado de la secuela ¿no?. Pues me puse a desempolvar mis viejos comics y a investigar con un amigo que sabe mucho de Marvel.

Prologo

Una nave redonda y grande volaba por el espacio adentro había un ser con cuernos con una mirada que espantaría al mismísimo Galactus, un ser que se consideraba asi mismo como el "gobernante supremo del universo". Esta rutina de destruir y vender planetas pronto llegaría su fin gracias a un cierto descubrimiento en el planeta Tierra.

Durante mucho tiempo detesto a los Saiyajin, monos salvajes, como él les llamaba, al principio pensó en conservar a esos tres sobrevivientes por el mero placer de demostrar su superioridad sobre ellos, pero últimamente se habían vuelto rebeldes y a desobedecer sus órdenes.

Freezer pensaba, su imperio no era el único que existía había muchos capaces de retarlo, sin mencionar a las poderosas entidades cósmicas que se superaban por mucho su poder y el de su familia, sin mencionar grupos como los guardianes de la galaxia o los nova corp. La última vez que un Icen-Jinn lucho con un heraldo de Galactus fue fácilmente derrotado y su grupo de piratas destruido. Galactus, Muerte, Eternidad, Beyonder y demás simplemente estaban por encima de todo, prácticamente eran fuerzas vitales para el universo.

Durante las últimas dos décadas su poder gracias en parte a Vegeta, Nappa y Raditz se había incrementado. Pero estas fuerzas se le habían opuesto constantemente y lo que era peor ya habían logrado destruir gran cantidad de soldados, planes, conquistas y bases. Por lo que recogió de los rastreadores un asgardiano y un saiyajin terrícola ayudaron a detener a los tres saiyajin, dos saiyajin fueron asesinados y dos desaparecieron.

No se tenía noticias de ellos, por el mejor, una molestia menos. Sin embargo, le preocupo que la Tierra tuviera defensas contra seres y guerreros como los de su imperio, uno de los peleadores mostros el poder de aumentar su energía física conforme luchaban a niveles que casi se comparan con los del capitán Ginyu. El único que podría sostener un combate con él en su forma normal, y parecía no era todo.

Su mejor opción sería destruir la Tierra. Pero La Tierra estaba bajo la protección de Asgard y Odin, lo que podría causarle un problema y bajas considerables, sin mencionar que en ese planeta residían los riders de Mefisto el arcángel caído. Tan poderosos que solo su padre podría enfrentarlos. Esas deidades y demonios tenían un poder increíble, tal vez más que el mítico Majin Buu.

Tenía que admitirlo era estresante este trabajo y tener que dirigir todo un ejército él solo, Cooler se creía mucho porque solo manejaba un grupo, pero él tenía que coordinar los ataques y planes. Afortunadamente gracias a lo escuchado por los rastreadores había descubierto una forma de ganar en el planeta Namek.

Las esferas del dragón, según lo que había recogido de parte de los rastreadores son 7 bolas mágicas que al juntarlas podrían liberar al dragón mítico el cual podría concederle un deseo. Ya sea inmortalidad o revivir a los muertos. Al principio, no lo creyó, pero luego de comprobar que ese saiyajin llamado Goku revivió se dio cuenta que realmente era cierto y gracias también a Nappa y Vegeta sabia también que podrían haber versiones más poderosas en el planeta Namek.

Ahora su prioridad era que debía "convencer a los namek" de darle las esferas. Por supuesto eso no sería problema. Pero debía hacerlo rápido, no solo por los rivales en el espacio, sino para que poderosas entidades Galactus u alguna otra no puedan enterarse e ir a estorbarle. No creía que fueran más fuertes que él, no, pero no descartaba la posibilidad de interferencias.

En otra parte del universo.

Thanos miraba a Freezer.

"Como siempre Freezer es un idiota que se lanza sin conocer nada. Cree que los terrícolas son inferiores y no serán capaces de ganarle o estorbarle. Además seguro que ese engreído de kaiosama entrenara a los héroes muertos"

"Mi señor, seguro que no quiere que ataquemos"

"Paciencia, todo a su tiempo, Freezer pronto experimentara la muerte"


	2. Chapter 2

El Motorista Fantasma.

Nueva York.

En un callejón un ladrón era golpeado y puesto contra la pared por una figura con apariencia temible. La misma figura por alguna razón había estado perturbada por un creciente desequilibrio en la naturaleza y su mirada se posaba en Oriente.

"Tu alma esta manchada con la sangre de inocentes"

El ladrón cayó con los ojos negros y bien quemados.

Johnny Blaze solo tenía una duda ¿sería capaz de viajar casi medio mundo en una motocicleta?

Capital del Oeste. China.

Capsula Corp.

Vegeta miraba todo despreocupado y tranquilo, había conseguido ganarse la confianza de sus "nuevos amigos". Era horrible rebajarse a pedir ayuda, en especial a una raza tan patética como la de los terrícolas, aunque debía admitir que eran bastante valientes como para enfrentarse a un Saiyajin y sobrevivir, aunque nunca lo admitiría abiertamente. Además no era tan estúpido como para viajar y enfrentarse a Freezer el solo. Al mismo tiempo observaba como actuaba Kakarotto o mejor conocido en La Tierra como Goku.

La Verdad no le entendía, cuando se trataba de luchas parecía ser un genio que igualaba sus tácticas y estrategias pero cuando lo veía cotidianamente más le parecía tratar con un niño, aunque según Krillin el enano calvo terrícola estaba más serio después de la muerte de sus amigos y no se perdía una charla sobre sus planes de viaje y ataque. Algo que tambien observo es que fuera del combate Goku no destacaba en materias o campos, es cierto los Saiyajin se enfocaban para el combate. Sin embargo, Vegeta había aprendido que debía estar preparado para cualquier cosa, por poner ejemplo podía calcular el poder de pelea matemáticamente, las distancias, y las mismas funciones del rastreador mentalmente por lo cual no tendría que depender en su totalidad de esa máquina.

Ese fue el error de muchos Saiyajin y soldados de Freezer confiarse en el rastreador, lo cual era un error que podría costarle caro a un guerrero si el enemigo sabía como engañar al aparato y darle una sorpresa. Vegeta había aprendido que nunca había que subestimar un enemigo poderoso, ni tampoco dejar que su apariencia lo engañe. Freezer y Hulk, como le llamaban los terrícolas, eran el vivo ejemplo de eso.

Algo también que había descubierto era que podía detectar ciertos niveles de energía, no se explicaba cómo era posible. Aunque había visto seres capaces de hacer algo parecido en el espacio siempre resultaban ser tipos con poderes psíquicos o algo así. También miraba a este Nick Fury dando vueltas y elaborando teorías.

Vegeta pensaba estos humanos eran hábiles en la coordinación y creaciones de planes, pero por desgracia eran de las especies consideradas más débiles en todo el universo, tan débiles que se decía que un bebe saiyajin podría terminar con la población entera en solo unos minutos. Aunque dado su encuentro con estos súper humanos, obviamente no debía fiarse de los datos anticuados de los rastreadores.

En cierta manera no le gustaba la manera en que Fury manejaba a estos seres, le recordaba a mucho a Freezer, quien dejaba que otros hicieran el trabajo sucio por él, no es que sintiera simpatía, pero odiaba ver esa clase de trato. No importaba en que mundo estuviera, siempre había alguien que dependía de otros para hacer su trabajo.

Vegeta ahora salió al patio a caminar un poco. Realmente un lindo lugar, los espacio desolados le encantaban, puros y sin ruido. Y por lo visto a estos humanos les gustaba coleccionara animales y plantas.

De pronto sus sentidos le advirtieron y esquivo el garfio y cadena que casi le hubiera cortado la cabeza.

"Veo que eres hábil amigo. Pero recibirás tu castigo"

Vegeta miro al hombre, si se podía llamar así, tenía una calavera de cabeza y llamas rodeándole, una motocicleta.

"Tu alma esta manchada con la sangre de millones de vidas y mundos. Ahora sufrirás"

"¿Y que se supone que eres?"

"Solo un castigador de las almas. Pero si quieres saber mi nombre. Me llaman Ghost Rider"

¿Qué Ocurrirá entre Ghost Rider y Vegeta?

Descúbranlo en el próximo capitulo.


	3. Chapter 3

Ghost Rider contra Vegeta.

Nota: Si a alguien le molesto que Cap America y Ojo de Halcon murieran les digo que no se preocupen, en un universo fusionado realmente no es problema. Para quienes conozcan DBZ como yo sabrán que morir físicamente no es realmente una muerte terrible en el universo DBZ con los kaiosamas, por el contrario les beneficia mucho ya que los volverá más fuertes y les permitirá socializar más. Bueno dado que Kamisama es una deidad y guradian en uno un universo fusionado sabría sobre Ghost Rider, y Kaiosama al estar al cuidado de todo un sector galáctico debe estar mucho más al tanto.

Ghost Rider arrastraba a Vegeta sujetándole del cuello casi sin esfuerzo para luego azotarlo bien fuerte en una pared de ladrillo habiendo ingresado en un callejón oscuro y bastante feo en apariencia donde no habría nada mas que roedores y cucarachas mirándoles, Rider miraba a Vegeta.

"No sé lo que seas pero seguro estas relacionado con la destrucción a una ciudad china hace poco. Mi trabajo consiste en hacer pagar por sus delitos a los delincuentes"

Vegeta miraba este sujeto tenía una gran fuerza era cierto, pero noto que su estilo de lucha era muy callejero no tenían elegancia o tácticas o estilo de combate militar. Los Saiyajin eran guerreros altamente capacitados en combate mano a mano militar de distintos mundos, por lo que podían darse cuenta de que su oponente carecía de tales elementos.

Además su oponente dependía de su motocicleta y cadena, si lograba sacarle esos objetos posiblemente podría noquearlo. Aunque quería matarlo, eso le agotaría mucho la energía y eso le daría ventaja a su enemigo. Solo un estúpido se lanzaría sin un plan y a riesgo de que fuera asesinado por quedar sin poder.

El motociclista fantasma avanzo con toda velocidad mirando al pirata espacial quien estaba quieto. Vegeta espero y justo cuando iban a chocar salto y desapareció para luego aparecerse por detrás del motorista con calavera en llamas quien recibió una patada con al fuerza suficiente para enviarle contra una pared y atravesar.

Vegeta miraba su obra y se quedó mirando cruzado de brazos.

En Capsule Corp.

Nick Fury terminaba de hablar con Goku, Tony, Thor, Krillin, Bruce, Bulma y los presentes sobre sus planes"

"Entonces solo necesitamos estudiar las naves de los Saiyajin para poder realizar ingeniera inversa y poder realizar viajes a otros planetas para detener al tal Freezer"

"Así es señor Goku"

"Pero que será de nuestros amigos en el otro mundo"

"No se preocupen hace poco recibi un mensaje de Kaiosama quien asegura que están bien y entrenando"

"¿Eso quiere decir que serán tan poderosos como usted Goku?"

Goku se rasco la cabeza con dudas.

"Eso no lo sé, dos kis poderosos están luchando por aqui"

En el callejón Vegeta miraba y estaba quieto.

"Basura humana, solo eso era"

De pronto unas cadenas emergieron por debajo del suelo y Vegeta se vio obligado a volar para escapar, no podía huir las cadenas seguían sus movimientos. Vegeta cargo una esfera y ataco pero las cadenas atravesaron la esfera como si fuera papel y lo encadenaron y Rider silbó para llamar la atención sujetando la cadena con su brazo derecho.

"Hey alienígena te hare bajar los humos de ególatra que tienes y pagaras por tus delitos"

Sujetándole bien le azoto tan fuerte que creo grietas con el impacto, para luego empezar golpearle en el rostro, Vegeta se sentía sin fuerzas y con falta de aire las cadenas no eran ordinarias sospechaba. Alguna clase de magia que no podía entender, los saiyajin podían emanar mucha energía física pero no magia ya que de lo contrario porque habrían venido a buscar las esferas del dragón para ser inmortales y era un punto débil que rara vez enfrentaban. Tenía que intentar algo y pronto.

Giro su cuerpo logrando colocar sus manos en el suelo y lanzo energía que impulso a ambos seres al cielo.

"Tienes resistencia amigo del espacio, pero no podrás vencerme tan fácilmente"

Con sus brazos y aun sujetándose Rider agarro al saiyajin y giro haciendo que fueran cayendo en plena calle publica esto iba a dejar marcas.

El impacto hizo que ventanas de autos cercanos se rompieran por la onda expansiva y un cráter se veía en el centro con miles de escombros.

Del humo salía Ghost Rider sin ningún rasguño y sacudió su chaqueta.

"Solo me hiciste levantar polvo no eres la gran cosa. Muy bien hora de los negocios."

Antes de que pudiera usar su mirada de penitencia una mano le paro al anti héroe. Era Goku.

"Suficiente Rider, Kaiosama y Kamisama me han hablado de ustedes sirvientes del arcángel caído Mephisto. Se lo que haces y a que te dedicas. Pero le prometimos a Vegeta que lo ayudaríamos si él nos ayudaba no ganaras nada con eso"

Rider aparto la mano de Goku y de una patada le envió contra un contenedor de basura.

"Aun lado Son Goku. Si te reconozco por los torneos mundiales. Tú no eres por quien vengo. El mal que ustedes combaten tiene muchas caras. Ustedes solo han visto la mitad de eso."

Rider sujeto a Vegeta y le miro a los ojos y por unos instantes Vegeta miraba y sintió un malestar espiritual y mental. Miles de gritos se oian, enormes ciudades con llamas, ruinas, la explosión de centrales en otros mundos, niños, mujeres sin piedad o solo sin importancia. Para su fortuna de una patada Goku le aparto y guardo distancia entre Vegeta y el vengador fantasma. Pero Rider solo dijo. Veía que no podría hacer nada por ahora

"Muy bien me iré por ahora. Pero escúchame con atención alíen ya nos volveremos a encontrar. No siempre tendrás a tu guardián protegiéndote"

Vegeta gruño y aun estando quieto y rascándose la cabeza dijo desafiante y en parte con ego y orgullo mezclados.

"Eso lo veremos payaso de circo. Tú y los demás terrícolas solo son débiles frente a mí. Yo soy el príncipe de los saiyajin y ustedes se inclinaran ante mi algún día".

Johnny Blaze no pudo evitar tomar interés y aparatándose en las sombras con su moto solo dijo:

"Una Lástima. Me das pena"

Ni bien se fue el motorista Goku le mostro la mano a Vegeta pero al golpeo lejos.

"No necesito la ayuda de un guerrero de clase baja"

"Pues este clase baja te ayudo hace rato"

"No necesito de nadie. Solo necesito entrenar y acabare con ese motorista luego de aplastar a Freezer"

Goku miraba no conocía del todo a Vegeta, pero había notado que además de cayado era muy orgulloso y el hecho de que quisiera destruir a Freezer antes que aun terrícola indicaba que este tirano espacial lo había humillado mucho, aunque no cabe duda que también obtendría su venganza con el humano con motocicleta ya que ser humillado por una de las razas que él considera débiles…si era necesario estaría preparado para combatirlo y matarlo si decidiera traicionar su alianza.

Justo en ese momento aparecían Thor, Iron Man y Fury.

"¿Qué paso?"

Goku miraba que Vegeta no iba a responder y no era quien para estar hablando de temas personales así que solo dijo.

"Digamos que Vegeta solo tuvo una pelea con un gato callejero"

Iron Man miraba la destrucción que habai y solo comento:

"Vaya gato debió haber sido"

En el Otro Mundo.

Barton, Steve Rogers, TenShinHan, Chaoz, Yamcha y Piccolo miraban incrédulos los métodos de entrenamiento de Kaiosama. Hasta ahora salvo por Piccolo habían estado las tareas del hogar para adaptarse a la gravedad, y Piccolo no podía creer que tipos serios como Rogers t TenShinHan se rebajaran a tales cosas.

Piccolo comento.

"Qué tontería. Perseguir a un abejorro y golpear a un mono. Entrenare pero a mi manera"

De pronto Kaiosama mostro una seria mirada.

("Hmm…Vegeta acaba de sufrir una dura batalla. Pero más me preocupa si Freezer será demasiado para los demás. La mejor oportunidad es volver más fuertes tanto a los vivos como a los muertos y así por lo menos tratar de arruinar los planes de Freezer. Bajo ningún punto de vista debemos dejar que se convierta en inmortal. Incluso y si es necesario me veré obligado a comunicarme con los seres más terribles del universo para detenerlo")

¿Podra Vegeta volver a luchar con Rider?

Descúbranlo en el próximo capitulo…


	4. Chapter 4

Dos Doctores

Nota: para los fans del Doctor Doom lo he agregado pero la versión de las películas por eso es que no está con su armadura y mascara.

Todos miraban a la nave que estaba enfrente con el logo de la Corporacion Capsula un tanto curiosos. Tony insistió en que llevara el logo de Industrias Stark dado que el también colaboro pero tuvo la desgracia de conocer el temperamento de Bulma. Tenía que aceptar que la chica de pelo azul a pesar de toda su palabrería apreciaba mucho a su padre y no dejaría que Stark lo insultara.

Tony pensó con su padre nunca tuvo una relación bastante estrecha, nunca se acercaron, pero durante el incidente con Ivan Vanko descubrió un video el cual no solo le ayudo (video proporcionado por SHIELD) sino que pudo comprender que ambos eran iguales. Pero si algún día tenía un hijo se aseguraría que jamás tuviera una relación como la suya.

Pasando por otro tema, tanto Bulma como Tony reconocieron que a pesar de que las capsulas eran muy rápidas y eran capaces de viajar largas distancias, eran muy cómo decirlo inútiles comparadas con otras que habían visto. Ya que carecían de defensas armamentísticas, lo cual era una ventaja que un enemigo o pirata espacial podría aprovechar.

Vegeta había explicado que los Saiyajin entrenados y con experiencia en viajes podían aprender a manipular su aura para que les permitiera estar por algunas horas en el espacio exterior, pero los Saiyajin entrenados y más si eran sorprendidos fueron vencidos por ese defecto. Incluso algún os fueron asesinados por Freezer en el pasado cuando él se desquitaba enviándoles al espacio. Si a pesar de su apariencia Freezer era muy inteligente y no subestimaba a los Saiyajin.

El Doctor Brief estaba explicando todos los detalles.

"Sala de entrenamiento, baño, comunicador. Fascinante en verdad. Aunque no soy partidario de la violencia y las armas también instale un escudo y defensas por si hay problemas. Solo falta una cosa"

"¿Y cuál es?"

Preguntaron Goku y Tony curiosos.

"La música"

No hace falta decir que ambos se sintieron un poco decepcionados. Pero por razones distintas.

"Solo eso"

"Que mal un poco de música no viene mal para un largo viaje"

En otra parte muy cerca del océano un Saiyajin flotaba meditando, Vegeta aún estaba decepcionado por la derrota frente al heraldo de Mephisto, el lugar era tranquilo, las olas pasaban y las gaviotas volaban. Estaba convencido de que si concentraba su mente y cuerpo, podría sentir el poder de pelea sin necesidad de los rastreadores lo que sería una ventaja contra Freezer. Ya se desquitaría luego con ese vengador fantasma, primero tenía que ajustar cuentas con Freezer.

Le gustaba este lugar, nadie le molestaba y podía hacer relajar su mente sin problemas. Los Saiyajin se hacían más fuertes luego de haber estado agonizando y recuperarse por lo que ahora era mucho más fuerte, pero a su vez estaba entrenado para mantenerse y fortalecerse. Luego de Freezer tendría su revancha con los terrícolas. Los demás se estaban preparando pero no entrenaban, salvo por Kakarotto y el asgardiano, pero los otros solo hacían planes y estrategias.

No es que estuviera en contra, ya que un oponente muy fuerte pero tonto y confiado podía ser vencido por alguien igual de fuerte pero más inteligente y astuto. Pero de que servía si no entrenaban también su cuerpo a la par de su mente.

En otra parte del mundo y en un pueblo de New Mexico.

Thor estaba con Jane Foster hablando en una cafetería.

"¿Entonces vuelves solo para irte de nuevo?"

"Si, por lo que se dé la reputación de Freezer, si no ayudamos a los Namek, podrían morir pronto"

"¿Pero porque no puede hacerlo otro?"

Thor miraba y pensó, era algo que no se le había ocurrido. Pero no podía dejar un planeta morir.

"Entiendo tus preocupaciones. Tampoco es que confiemos en Vegeta tanto, pero ¿Qué pasaría si Freezer se convierte en inmortal y decide venir a la Tierra? Los Guerreros Z y los Vengadores podemos tener un deber muy complicado."

"Buen punto. Por lo que veo no podre convencerte de no ir."

En una cueva subterránea no muy lejos de la Ciudad del Oeste.

Un viejo científico con un logo rojo con letras blancas miraba un tubo con un ser gestándose. Este científico había en Capsula Corporation anteriormente, sin duda uno de sus mejores científicos, pero cuando propuso la idea de crear armas ese imbécil de Brief como él le llamaba opto por ignorarlo. Por lo que decidió ofrecer sus servicios a otra organización terrorista la cual era una enemiga de SHIELD y rival terrorista de Hydra, aunque con estos últimos tenían tratos. Tampoco era que tuviera una devoción tan grande al comandante Reed, de hecho lo consideraba un líder inútil, pero como ellos aceptaron financiar sus investigaciones no tenía por qué quejarse.

Gero no era ajeno a los sucesos en América y Asia por igual, sabía que un loco con poderes había tacado Nueva York hace un tiempo así como había estado al tanto de de Raditz y los Saiyajin. De hecho copio planos con análisis de su rastreador y el de Nappa.

"Un poco más mi querida creación y pronto les demostraras al mundo mi intelecto superior"

En su mente Gero sabía que había tenido que aliarse con mentes inferiores como lo eran los tontos militares de la Patrulla Roja, ya que en lugar de usar sus recursos y creaciones para tratar de adueñarse de Asia solo se interesaron en obedecer a un enano que seguía sueños infantiles. Si bien era cierto que el trataba de eliminar a Goku, lo suyo era por una simple razón: porque Goku se interponía en sus planes de convertir en androides a los humanos y así dominar al globo.

Por eso es que también había contribuido secretamente con Odaiba Stone para poder copiar planos de las armaduras de Stark por eso también enseño a Ivan Vanko que los androides son superiores a una armadura. Lamentaba su muerte, pues su mente era muy útil. El muchacho tenía intenciones de vengarse pero por desgracia a diferencia de Stark no contaba con una riqueza ni recursos, por lo que Gero se ofreció en una oportunidad para enseñarle mucho sobre biotecnología, mecánica así como la creación de armas.

No fue sin embargo un desperdicio total, puesto que había podido observar las ventajas y desventajas de Iron Man en sus batallas. Eliminarlo no sería un problema.

"Un experimento interesante Gero debo reconocerlo"

Un hombre joven con cabello negro y alto miraba estaba con un traje negro cruzado de brazos.

"Sin embargo no subestimes a los Saiyajin he visto sus poderes y creo que podrían darte una sorpresa"

"No importa no sobreviran y ese mono perecerá"

Doom miraba a Gero, por un lado lo admiraba ya que estaba decidido a demostrar que un humano superaba un alienígena pero no estaba del todo seguro de sus ideas. ¿Porque destruir algo tan poderoso cuando puede ser usado para otras y obtener beneficios?

"¿Entonces no usaras la cámara en Namek?"

"No será necesario llevo recogiendo ADN y movimientos tanto de los vengadores como de Goku y sus amigos y enemigos. Dudo que se vuelvan más fuertes"

"Como tú digas. Bueno nos veremos por ahí"

Gero miraba desde que Víctor había accedido a financiar sus experimentos ahora entraba cada vez que podía a molestarle, aceptaba que fuera un hombre muy inteligente pero él era más viejo y experimentado. Pero dentro de un tiempo ya no lo necesitaría.

"Si ahí nos veremos"

Doom al salir contemplo la brisa y miro.

"Que hermoso planeta lástima que no tenga un líder fuerte que lo sepa dirigir"

Doom pensaba Gero era un imbécil con sus batallas ese Saiyajin en poco tiempo se había vuelto más fuerte y quien sabe cuánto más lo seria luego de Namek. Por lo que sabía de lo que escucho había un ser más poderoso que Goku y Vegeta juntos. Hizo un chasquido y un ser similar a él con su armadura y capucha verde apareció.

"Escucha bien infíltrate en la nave de nuestros amigos y cuando llegues a Namek localiza a ese tal Freezer"

"¿Cuál es el Objetivo?"

"Nada solo obsérvalo y dale un mensaje"


	5. Chapter 5

El Viaje Empieza.

Nota: veré como meter a Onslaugth. Lo conozco y efectivamente es muy poderoso. Por cierto recomiendo una historia llamada Look Beyond que encontré hace poco tiempo en fanfic es de mi nuevo amigo sicario imaginen ver a personajes del mundo ficticio viviendo en el lugar más cruel que pueda existir: nuestro mundo.

Todos ya estaban en la capsula corporation esperando y trayendo maletas. Luego de mucha discusión y mucha pelea Milk acepto que Gohan fuera al espacio pero con la condición de que llevara libros. Esta nave tenia diseños de la nave Saiyajin que habían traído Vegeta, Goku pero también con la nave namekiano que les había mostrado. Era redonda pero tenía una especie de espinas blancas saliendo. Ya habían probado la nave namekiana y los había llevado a Júpiter.

El Doctor Brief miraba todo como estaba y la nave.

"Simplemente increíble, supongo que siempre gente más inteligente que yo"

Thor con una mano llevaba una gran cantidad de cosas que metió a la nave a lo que Brief dijo.

"Wow amigo Thor eres tan fuerte como Goku según veo. ¿Pero no necesitas ayuda?"

"Tranquilo profesor esto para mí no es más que una rutina"

Krillin que estaba vestido con una ropa deportiva y una gorra no pudo evitar preguntar.

"Pero tu Thor ¿no habías dicho que tenían portales para ir a los Nueve Reinos? Si es así porque no simplemente vamos y los tomamos por sorpresa en el espacio"

"Ah sí, pero según Kaiosama y mi padre Namek se encuentra fuera de nuestra jurisdicción y es un planeta neutral. Aunque en el pasado los habitantes del planeta Namek eran muy habituales en toda la galaxia láctica y muchas veces sus guerreros nos ayudaron en combates, actualmente se encuentran aislados en su propio mundo. A decir verdad sus amigos Piccolo y Kamisama son de los pocos que he conocido. Existe uno también que anda rondando en el espacio. Me he enfrentado antes a ese sujeto y es muy poderoso"

"Ya veo, aunque era una buena idea"

"NO HABRIA SERVIDO"

Todos miraban al cielo viendo como Vegeta aparecía flotando de brazos cruzados.

"Freezer con sus rastreadores nos habría detectado. Además ya deben estar muy cerca de Namek"

Todos asentían pero al mismo tiempo Thor, Goku y Krillin miraban como parecía que el poder salía de Vegeta y se notaba tranquilo pero algo cansado.

Goku pregunto.

"¿Estuviste entrenando bastante verdad?"

"Por supuesto Kakarotto de que me serviría luchar contra Freezer si no voy preparado. Ahora donde está la ducha"

Esto sorprendió a todos.

"Dijiste ducha"

"Claro. Oh acaso piensan que voy a ir sucio al combate."

El Doctor Brief asintió y le dijo.

"Si sígueme…"

En SHIELD.

Maria miraba a Nick Fury mirar el cielo.

"En que piensa señor"

"No podemos dejar que vayan sin que uno de nosotros los observe y más si por si fracasamos y debamos montar una defensa contra Freezer"

"Cierto pero en que piensa para el trabajo"

"Eso no se"

"Que tal yo señor"

La viuda entro pero tenía el cabello algo más largo, el traje arrugado y algo sucio, había estado entrenando sin descanso dejando sorprendido a muchas miradas masculinas.

Finalmente llego el dia en que partirían.

Todos esperaban y esperaban a Goku y a Gohan.

Vegeta por su parte había continuado entrenando y ahora miraba todo.

Fue cuando Goku se presentó con Gohan y Milk, todos miraban como su hijo estaba mirando al suelo y es que su ropa lo avergonzaba.

Todos miraban esto de manera divertida.

Vegeta ya no aguanto y hablo.

"Muy bien es suficiente ya dejen de mirra a ese chiquillo nerd, tenemos trabajo que hacer…"

Vegeta se encontró viendo a una furiosa Milk quien lo miraba desafiante y por alguna razón este sintió miedo. Y pronto le estaban agarrando de la oreja.

"Gohan deberá ir como yo lo diga, porque debe completar sus estudios…"

"Kakarotto controla a tu mujer…auxilio"

Thor miro a Jane Foster.

"Muy bien Jane nos veremos despues"

Tony miraba y dijo una cosa.

"Jarvis pásame con Pepper"

Todos se metieron a la nave luego de despedirse la cula pronto comenzó a elevarse hasta perderse en el cielo oscuro iluminado por las estrellas.

Roshi comento.

"Que velocidad"

En la nave Gohan miraba la ventana.

"Va muy rápido no poder ver la Tierra"

La mano de Stark cayó en su hombro.

"No te preocupes muchacho cuando volvamos te mostrare uno de mis satélites"

Lo que nadie sabia es que una de las cajas de suministros llevaba algo oculto.

"Señor ya estoy adentro, desea que actue ahora"

"No, quiero ver a ese tal Freezer. Recuerda solo debes pasarme información"

"Entendido"


	6. Chapter 6

El Entrenamiento y el comienzo de la invasión.

Bulma estaba piloteando la nave sin descanso mientras que nuestros amigos, salvo por Vegeta y Goku que habían optado por ir a la cámara de gravedad la cual estaba aumentada 20 veces la gravedad de la Tierra, estaban meditando en el suelo y parecían tener problemas para concentrar su ki ya iban 6 horas y precia de no acabar pero ninguno de ellos debía subestimar a Freezer.

De pronto Thor se paró y agarro su martillo, varias chispas y descargas eléctricas aparecieron rodeándolo pero en estado controlado era evidente que había superado sus poderes asgardianos físicos hace mucho tiempo, Krillin le miro y sonrió.

"Asi se hace amigo, ahora controlas mejor tu ki junto con tus poderes"

Thor inclino la cabeza en señal de respeto.

"Es un honor recibir el crédito de un gran guerrero"

Bruce Banner miraba y pensaba desde que comenzó el entrenamiento su ira y ki estaban equilibrados, si seguía así podría controlar su transformación a su antojo pero tenía dudas de si debía usar su poder para luchar en Namek podría matar a los habitantes en el proceso y luego la ira haría que Hulk fuera imparable. Pero no podía dejar que Freezer matara a los namek.

"Con ustedes y la información de Vegeta es muy posible que logremos acabar con Freezer sin muchos problemas"

Bulma se levantó y golpeo una mesa cercana.

"Oigan ustedes puede que la pasen bien entrenando pero yo tengo que lidiar con todo lo referente a equipamiento y pilotaje"

Tony hablo ante esto isn preocupación.

"Tranquila Bulma para eso instalamos el piloto automático para poder desarrollar planes y descansar"

De pronto las puertas se abrieron y Goku salió golpeado contra una pared por parte de Vegeta.

"Ya te lo dije Kakarotto no necesito tu ayuda para levantarme. Un hombre no es hombre si no hace las cosas por sí mismo"

Goku se repuso y se froto la barbilla.

"Jajá, deberé tenerlo en cuenta"

Mientras en un planeta.

El cielo era verdoso, las aguas verdes, los arboles azules, había animales como en la Tierra pero un tanto diferentes en particular una diferencia es que a diferencia de los animales terrestres los de este planeta eran más grandes y con antenas.

Este planeta no era muy visitado durante décadas y por siglos. Aunque hace unos años una catástrofe ambiental casi extingue a la población existente e inteligente que había en el planeta, cuyos habitantes eran famosos por su dedicación al pacifismo pero también por sus poderes considerados por muchas otras razas "mágicos" así como también por su destreza en el combate y sus guerreros eran tan poderosos que se decía que podrían competir y hasta vencer a Saiyajin soldados normales.

Su líder anterior el líder del Clan Dragon Katas había intentado convencer sin éxito a los demás miembros del consejo de gobierno namekiano de que la mejor manera de lograr salvar su planeta seria explorando el espacio como sus antepasados lo habían hechos en un pasado donde los namek conquistaban planetas y forjaban alianzas pero que se había prohibido por preferir aislarse del resto del universo.

Katas tenía un enemigo Lord Slug quien era el jefe del clan guerrero en ese entonces y quien fuera uno de sus mejores amigos en el pasado, ambos habían estado de acuerdo en que los namekianos actuales estaban dirigiéndose a un fin inevitable, pero Katas se opuso en asociarse a grupos terroristas como los Icen-Jinn u otros tiranos Slug asesino a Katas no sin poder evitar que este enviara a su hijo Piccolo hacia el planeta Tierra.

Slug causo una revolución tras esto pero empleando las legendarias esferas del dragón Guru quien antes fuera asistente de Katas y amigo, desterró al militar a lo profundo del espacio y también acabo con los problemas climáticos y ambientales.

Siendo el último sobreviviente Guru decidió reestablecer su planeta y decidió esconder bien las esferas para evitar que algún ladrón o tirano intentara robarlas y usarlas para sus fines egoístas, también dando instrucciones a cada jefe de aldea de no dar jamás ninguno de estos objetos a nadie a menos que fuera digno de usarlas y tambien asigno guerreros para cada aldea.

Guru estaba sentado en su trono pensando bien su vida agonizaba y tendría pronto que escoger a un sucesor, no había tiempo de encontrar y entrenar a un aprendiz debía hacerla rápido y el más confiable era Nail.

("Patriarca del planeta Namek")

("¿Quién es?")

("Soy el Kaiosama de la galaxia del norte han pasado siglos viejo amigo")

Guru sonrió de oir una voz conocida.

("Que sucede amigo kaiosama")

("Es mi deber y obligación y aunque no sea mi cuadrante y jurisdicción informarte que pronto serán invadidos")

("Tiene algo que ver con las presencias malignas que sentí hace días")

("Si, Freezer ira a quitarles las esferas del dragón, su objetivo es obtener la vida eterna")

("Eso es terrible")

("Afortunadamente pronto irán formidables guerreros de un planeta de mi sector a ayudarte y si es posible usando las esferas del dragón enviare más gente que tengo entrenando y quizás alguien más")

("Digame que tiene en mente")

En la nave.

Unos disparos eran arrojados contra Vegeta quien los esquivaba con una velocidad más rápida de lo que el ojo humano podría captar, para el orgulloso príncipe Saiyajin no había descanso ni tampoco Goku quien invito a Thor y Banner a entrenar con una gravedad aumentada 35 veces a la Tierra pensando quienes eran los más resistentes. Vegeta golpeo a Stark y sostuvo una patada de la viuda.

Goku evito un golpe del martillo de Thor y desapareció para luego caer encima de este en la espalda para luego derribarlo, no esperaba que Hulk atacar a gran velocidad por lo que se dio cuenta que no podría esquivarlo.

"Kaioken aumentado 2 veces"

Un aura rojiza se hizo presente y ambos seres chocaron generando un pequeño temblor.

Goku y Hulk se miraron y sonrieron ambos reconocían una lucha.

Con una pequeña expulsión de energía Vegeta derribo a Krillin y a Gohan quienes iban a atacarlo por detrás y se cruzó de brazos.

"Ustedes tienen la resistencia y persistencia pero de nada les servirá contra Freezer. No tendrá misericordia"

En ese momento Bulma ingreso con una bandeja con comida y bebida.

"Muy bien ustedes dejen de pelear y descansen"

Vegeta miraba, pensaba una mujer le venía a dar órdenes, eso no le gustaba pero su estómago saiyajin gruño.

"Goku ¿Qué estará haciendo?"

En la cámara de gravedad, Goku luchaba contra Thor y Hulk quienes estaban atacando pero Goku se dio cuenta que esto no llevaría nada por lo que coloco sus manos en su frente y dijo.

"Taioyo ken"

Esto cegó a ambos luchadores.

Al irse la luz y poder ver notaron que Goku ya no estaba en la cámara sino en la cocina.

En Namek.

En una pequeña aldea.

Los agricultores terminaban con sus tareas y los niños jugaban un niño iba corriendo hasta detenerse enfrente de un anciano.

"Anciano he detectado algo extraño"

"Seguro que fue un animal"

"No me entiende es algo extraño y con cierta malicia"

El hombre namekiano estaba apunto de hablar cuando sus sentidos le alertaron de algo al igual que a los demás y dijo:

"Al suelo"

Varios rayos impactaron desde arriba del cielo, los rayos impactaron en algunas partes del suelo y en algunas casas, aunque curiosamente no dañaban a los habitantes.

Una voz burlona se hizo presente.

"Dodoria, Zabon, no sean tan maleducados, después de todo una negociación no se inicia con la fuerza"

Un herido namek pregunto al ser que estaba sentado en una silla.

"¿Quién eres tú?"

"Oh es probable que ustedes estando aislados no me conozcan pero está bien me presentare: soy Freezer el soberano supremo del universo"

De uno de sus dedos una bola de energía salió dirigida al namek que pregunto y de pronto el namek cayo inerte y sin vida.

"Hola a todos parásitos"

¿Podrán nuestros héroes llegar a tiempo? ¿Qué plan tendrán kaiosama y el patriarca?

Descúbranlo en el próximo capítulo…


	7. Chapter 7

Llegada a Namek.

La Derrota de un Antiguo Enemigo.

Nota: parte de la historia de namek me la base en la historia de krypton. Y respondiéndole a Broly, SI yo también lo pienso, no digo que le haya copiado pero sí que tomo elementos del Superman cinematográfico para la saga saiyan, ya que en dragon ball nunca se había mencionado que Goku era un alienígena. Les recomiendo un artículo llamado Japon Ama a Kal y a Kara: Goku es la versión nipona. Tampoco me interesa a mí la pelea eterna entre Superman y Goku, porque los dos son grandes personajes y de hecho pienso que serían grandes amigos y grandes aliados, es más Clark soportaría a Goku más que Vegeta.

Una nave cayo en el suelo namekiano habían pasado días pero finalmente habían llegado, luego de haber entrenado muchos de ellos en la cámara de gravedad con una gravedad 100 veces por encima de la Tierra y otros no tanto por no tener alta resistencia pero sus poderes y habilidades estaban aumentadas.

Tony hablo.

"Según la computadora el aire no es toxico y podremos respirar como en la Tierra. Este lugar tiene tres soles. Todos ellos de color amarillo"

"Que bien ya pensaba que moriríamos por el ambiente"

Krillin ya estaba a punto de salir cuando Vegeta le detuvo y le propino un golpe en el estómago leve pero lo bastante fuerte como para dejarlo en el suelo tocándose.

"Idiota no recuerdas que Freezer puede percibir altos niveles con los rastreadores. Lo mejor es ser cautos y listos para tomarlos por sorpresa. Así solo quedara Freezer y con nuestra mejora podremos derrotarlo"

Goku hablo analizando la situación.

"Entonces lo mejor es no llamar la atención"

Tony hablo.

"Muy bien esto es lo que haremos un grupo ira a explorar el planeta y sus alrededores. Mientras el otro se queda aquí. Bulma"

La mencionada escuchaba atentamente.

"Tuy quédate y guarda la nave. Aun cuando no nos detecten podrían ver la nave y…"

De pronto vieron como un alienígena cayo tenía una extraña apariencia purpura, armadura y un rastreador verde seguido de una tropa.

"Aquí Kiwi gran Freezer detecte a estos forasteros"

Otra voz se oía por el comunicador integrado al dispositivo.

"Muy bien. Si es Vegeta tráelo con vida para que sea castigado y para que me cuente bien las esferas de la Tierra por lo que veo la apariencia de las de aquí son más grandes, cual cualquier dato nos puede ser util. A los demás dales un saludo"

Extrañamente los "forasteros" estaban tranquilos y sonriendo.

Krillin tomo la palabra.

"Oigan amigos estos tipos no son nada. Podemos pelear aun con nuestro poder reducido"

"Y yo por fin podre acabar con ese molesto de Kiwi"

Acto seguido nuestros amigos tenían las manos llenas por asi decirlo ya que los soldados estaban muy sorprendidos por la dureza de Thor el cual estaba barriendo con ellos aun con sus armas y este ni siquiera estaba usando su martillo encantado, el disco destructor del terrícola pequeño muchos se rieron pero las risas se apagaron cuando vieron que esta arma energética corto a gran cantidad de ellos.

En el cielo Iron Man combatía con tres soldados los cuales disparaban intentando atraparlo pero su armadura le permitía predecir sus movimientos y contrarrestar.

Bruce Banner estaba pensando intervenir cuando Goku le puso la mano.

"No, ellos no son el problema solo trabajan para un tirano. Además tu fuerza será más necesaria para combatir contra Freezer"

Ahora varios soldados eran presa de las habilidades de combate de la Viuda Negra la cual era muy ágil para ellos mientras era respaldada por Gohan el cual sin muchas dificultades podía derribarlos mas no matarlos.

Kiwi miraba como sus hombres eran derrotados.

("Como puede ser posible muchos de ellos son tan fuertes como Raditz o Nappa, estos sino me equivoco son los mismos tipos con los que Vegeta lucho y están superando nuestras fuerzas. Debo advertirle a Freezer")

Kiwi emprendió la huida pero Vegeta se le apareció enfrente y le dio una patada la cual lo lanzo lejos, moviéndose muy rápido le siguió y le dio un golpe en la cabeza para luego terminar con una llave en su brazo derecho retorciéndoselo.

Gohan iba a ayudarle cuando Goku le paro.

"Déjalos esta es la pelea de Vegeta"

"Jajá no sé porque todos asumían que éramos iguales en fuerza"

"Espera Vegeta puedo ayudarte a derrotar a Freezer"

Vegeta lo soltó y le miro.

"Estoy escuchando"

"Ahora que has aumentado tu fuerza. Tú y yo podremos acabar con Zabon y Dodoria y luego acabar con Freezer. El acabo con mi planeta"

Vegeta le miro y dijo luego de ver que Kiwi cargaba una bola detrás de la espalda.

"Si vas a mentirme has que sea creíble y no necesito de tu ayuda"

Moviéndose rápido le incrusto una patada en el estómago a Kiwi sacándole aire y haciendo que escupa sangre luego le rompió el cuello de un golpe y lo arrojo contra una montaña para terminar arrojándole una bola de energía al cual hizo que los escombros cayeran en Kiwi.

Vegeta descendió con el rastreador de Kiwi y se lo tiro a Bulma la cual lo atrapo.

"Puede ser útil para seguir las conversaciones de Freezer"

Sin que lo viera un ser con capucha verde salió de una caja y sigilosamente desapareció para una misión diferente aun así había grabado la pelea de nuestros amigos.

"Recuerda encuentra a Freezer, pero no luches a menos que sea necesario"

Mientras en otra parte y en una nave en el planeta.

Un ser con cuernos el cual ya había logrado recolectar algunas esferas miraba por la ventana pensando cuando un ser rosado y musculoso aparecía.

"Las lecturas de los forasteros desaparecieron, aun así no eran muy fuertes"

Freezer miraba sin detener la mirada del paisaje.

"¿Y Kiwi?"

"Bueno…yo…desapareció al luchar contra Vegeta. Pero no creo que sea un problema si luchamos juntos…"

Freezer golpeo con su mano una parte de su silla flotante.

"¡Ósea que no sabemos si están muertos y encima Vegeta no solo es más fuerte sino que además trajo gente tan o más poderosa que él y que es muy posible que al igual que yo regulen su fuerza y poder. Y tú me vienes con suposiciones ¡"

Dodoria retrocedió al oír la ira de su líder.

"Perdóneme gran Freezer"

Freezer se calmó y hablo estaba girándose y viéndole de frente a Dodoria.

"Al parecer unos intrusos han venido y pueden interferir con mis planes. No importa, pero no los subestimare. Da la orden de que registren la zona donde fueron detectados nuestros invitados, no deben estar muy lejos de ese lugar, si están escondidos no duden en atacar un poco montañas o ríos, si los terrícolas tienen información de las esferas del dragón traerlos ante mí. Y Dodoria"

"Si gran Freezer"

"Si por alguna razón algún o de esos seres causa problemas y ustedes fracasan me asegurare de que sea tu ultimo error"

Dodoria salió corriendo y fue a buscar tropas.

Freezer se dirigió a unos controles de la computadora.

"Parece que tendré que informar a las fuerzas especiales Ginyu"

¿Podrán nuestros amigos lograr su objetivo? ¿Freezer se enfadara con ellos?

Descúbranlo en el próximo capítulo…


End file.
